


Rabbits of Caerbannog

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, all the plot bunnies, and so I can keep track of them, i love them, if anyone wants to write them, look I'm sort of dying and want to get this brilliance out there 'cuz I probably can't write it all, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: a collection of prompts and ideas I hope to get too soon as I can, but if anyone else wants to take a stab at it they are welcome too. If you do use them PLEASE credit the prompter!
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Senju Tobirama - because MadaTobi, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 89
Kudos: 251





	1. Red AU - Kyuubi meeting

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I have this hope that more than one person will end up writing for prompts at some point, I absolutely adore seeing the different ways people can take an idea and love seeing variations on a theme (and different characterizations are always a joy, they can be so interesting if it starts from the same prompt). So if someone has already written something for something that you're excited by please please please run with it anyway!  
> (Also, all of these are stories I would love to read/write and I'm greedy enough to want to be able to read a whole bunch of different takes.)

A few years ago Tobirama sensed how exhausted Madara encountered Kyuubi. Madara was unlucky and couldn't escape without a fight. Tobirama comes to the rescue. He not only successfully saves the life of the unconscious Madara but also returns home with a new pet. Kurama hate Hashirama and leaves Tobirama alone very rarely.

The battle continues. Kurama watches from afar but he doesn't interfere. He doesn't participate in human battles, it is below him. Tobirama hurts Izuna and heals him.  
Izuna hurts him in response, but not enough to kill Tobirama. It doesn't matter because overprotective Biju doesn't take it well. Tobirama must once again save Izuna.  
Kurama's chakra slowly changes under Tobirama's influence. Kurama can calm him down and alleviate his pain (in the same way like Madara).

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/273808402)

* * *

Fills!:

[The Fox's Leopard by SilasSolarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189421/chapters/71666211)


	2. A/O/B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write this so this one is definitely up for adoption

Omega are very rare (especially male) and very fertile. Almost every child born of omega has extreme potential as a shinobi. Both Madara's and Hashirama's mothers were omega.  
Omega can also be shinobi but it is better to keep them away from shinobi life. In most cases this isn't a problem because omega by nature prefer to avoid hurting others people. Of course, there are different opinions about omega in each clan. Some clans will allow Omega to become a shinobi or medic, while others will force them to live as a civilian and have children. The Senju clan is one of the latter (or at least during Butsuma's life).

Tobirama had his first heat during the mission while he was away from home. He managed to hide it and quickly found a way to fool his family. To this day, everyone thinks Tobirama is Alpha. Unfortunately, its smell is not pleasant. To everyone around Tobirama smells like someone "untrustworthy." Tobirama is ok about that. He can endure his family's distrust as long as he can defend his clan.  
I think Izuna should be Beta. This explains his extreme dislike of Tobirama.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550/comments/260909299)


	3. amnesia

I have this small bunny in my head in which Madara finally managed to convince Tobirama that he actually loves him, and he gets rid of Tobirama's self doubt and borderline self destructive behavior, he finally convinces him that he deserves to be loved and so on.and then Tobi has an accident at the lab or something and he can't remember anything since before the village started and he is really confused by Madara's attention. Dowant beileve it when people say they are dating. And now Madara is back to point zero.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078659/comments/257194838)


	4. arranged marriage

Hashirama suggests the marriage and pushes Tobi into it. By their old laws when a Senju is forced into a marriage they didn't want the clan head gives up claim to them, that way if the marriage doesn't take they can't try it again. Madara only agreed to the marriage for peace, he never wanted a loveless marriage and he knows that if after oh so long, 6months to a year, the marriage hasn't been finalized it's considered void. Hashirama never thought Tobirama would invoke the old laws and he would have time to make amends since he knew Tobirama had hoped to find a love match. But when the time passes and the marriage is void Tobirama leaves the village. A few years pass and Madara finds him somewhere, an ocean village or a temple studying or something. Madara kinda feels guilty about the whole thing and he apologizes. He hadn't known before just what had been taken from Tobirama. They strike up a tentative friendship that slowly evolves.

I was picturing Madara finding out after Tobirama left that he had always hoped to marry for love and Hashirama had hoped they could find love together and Tobi would forgive him for taking that chance from him. But Tobi remembered their old laws and took them to heart.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/257605145)


	5. bby!Kagami

If you're good with prompts, I'm seeing a bby!Kagami somehow being in the middle of some random tense ceasefire on the battlefield, only to suddenly slip and slide right into Tobirama and proceeds to tear up. And Tobirama promptly switches to motherhen mode with the surrounding Senju wearing looks of resigned "oh crap" to the murderous alarm and slight confusion of the Uchiha. And when Hashirama cautiously says "...Tobirama?" Tobirama primly pulls Kagami into his arms and tells Hashirama to start peace talks officially since he refuses to kill any of his new son's relatives and then, in the spirit of that one meme, dutifully informs the exhausted by dread and horror Senju that should a hair be out of place on his new son's head he will kill everyone in the vicinity and then possibly himself. And to the Extreme WTF of the Entire Uchiha clan, marches off with Kagami, gently asking what he would like to eat for dinner and whether he would like fur or cloth for his bedding. And Kagami, being a toddling cinnamon roll who is a surprisingly fantastic judge of character for a very young child, rolls with it.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/278252659)

* * *

Fills!:

[Tame the Wild Beast by To-Antigone (SnowedIn14)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201274)


	6. Kagami as Uchiha brother

AU where Madara and Izuna have a younger half brother!  
Madara and Izuna's mother comes from the Indra bloodline. She was a sickly woman and couldn't take over the role of the Clan Head. That is why her husband became the official Clan Head. Tajima had another child a few years after his wife's death. Tajima may have three living sons but he has two heirs. In fact, no one outside the clan is aware of the boy's existence.  
15-year-old Tobirama returns from the mission. On the border between Senju and Uchiha he senses a wounded and scared child. On closer examination, he recognizes that this child is Madara's brother. A brother who isn't Izuna. He didn't even know that Madara had another little brother. Madara who is his lantern. He just can't stand to let Madara's little brother die.  
He hind the little Uchiha. He has no more than 7-year-old and he is trapped in one of Senju's traps. The boy is conscious but very wounded. After examining the boy, Tobirama recognizes that the Uchiha (Kagami!) will never be able to walk. Fortunately, he still manages to save Kagami's life.  
The boy doesn't accept diadnosis very well. He starts crying and yelling. The presence of the Senju Shinobi only intensifies the boy's despair (Tobirama has the Senju armband). Meanwhile, Tobirama is getting more and more nervous. He senses the Senju patrol. He knows he has to do something if he wants them both to survive. Butsuma will kill him for helping any Uchiha. It won'tt matter to him that this Uchiha is a crippled child who will never pose a threat to Senju.  
Tobirama swears that he will look for a way to heal Kagami as long as he lives. Instead, he asks Kagami to keep his identity in secret. Kagami agrees. Tobirama takes the boy in his arms and sneaks with him in the Uchiha territory.

Years go by. Kagami grows up enough to understand why his savior (the moon rabbit as he likes to call him) wanted to hide his identity. He is quietly indignant when Izuna-aniki insults the rabbit. However, he lost all hope to use of his's legs.  
Tobirama never forgot his promise and never stopped looking for a solution. Seven years later, he finally discovers a solution. He marks Izuna's clothes with the Hiraishin sign and when Kagami is alone, he teleports to him. As promised, Tobirama heal the boy.  
1) Tobirama loses consciousness from exhaustion of chakra.  
2) Tobirama is captured by Madara after he heal Kagami.  
3) Tobirama is noticed by Madara but he runs away.  
In all three versions, Kagami makes decisions that it's time to break up the promises. He won't let his rescuer (this is the second time!) die because Izuna-aniki has paranoia.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/260141105)


	7. Tobirama has kids

Ok, so... recently I’ve been playing with a little thing in my mind where Tobirama has two twin daughters (they look almost exactly like him only with out the red marks on his face) because of some bloodline thieves and the twins’ mother (the product of Uzumaki and Uchiha) couldn’t care for them because she didn’t have the resources and so called Tobirama because she knew he COULD. One of the twins (the older) has Mokuton and the other has the Sharingan (she also has this habit of inventing brand new ways to cast genjutsu that gets around the rules her Chichi-ue sets (like Bound Genjutsu, where the illusion is anchored to an object and the Target only falls prey to the illusion for however long they are in contact with the bound object, or a Genjutsu Weave which is created through seemingly harmless forms of vocals such as singing or humming and is difficult to dispel due to the fact that the genjustu is in the air rather than the target)). For this, I was inspired by you in that the younger twin’s Center is her older sister but no one realizes it because they are Senju, why would they know about something the Uchiha NEVER mention around them (for fear of exploitation) and the Senju just think it’s a rediculus amount of twin attraction so train the twins to not need to rely on each other so much. It isn’t until they are older (less than ten, no older than five) that Madara first realizes they even EXIST and really wants to meet them. Cue Hitomi (older, acts like what I imagine Tobirama would without all the emotional abuse thrown his way) and Nagisa (younger, acts like a mix between the cheerful non-asshole-to-Tobirama Izuna that the fandom believes would be best friends with Tobirama and Touka and Mito) meeting their ‘Uncle Spots’ (Nagisa started it, Hitomi joined in because she thought it was funny) and Madara going ‘oh shit’ and his brain practically shutting down from cuteness overload because Hitomi is shy and Nagisa is still overprotective of her sister. And Madara spends more time with them, he realizes that Nagi has the Sharingan and Tobirama has been fumbling through teaching her how to use it based off what he’s seen and experienced. He also learns (from Touka) that Tomi acts like what Tobirama acted like when younger and he just get really mad with the Senju Clan for ‘breaking Tobirama of his sweetness’. It gets even WORSE when Nagisa decides that Izuna needs to become ‘Uncle Zuzu-sensei’ and teach her about everything (Kagami, as Tobirama’s apprentice, becomes best friend/eternal rival (like Gai is to Kakashi) to Nagi and everyone assumes Kagami is Izuna and Nagi is Tobirama when it’s the other ways around). The Uchiha’s reaction to learning that Tomi is Nagi’s Center and the Senju we’re training them to be functional separate is LEGENDARY and all three albinos are like ‘WTF?!’ because they don’t understand why the Uchiha have started a semi-friendly Cold War with most of the Senju (not Touka, or Tobirama, or all the children who don’t know any better).

In this, Nagi is the one that spends the most time in the lab with Tobirama because she inherited his sheer DESIRE to just KNOW, but that doesn’t mean Tomi doesn’t know just as much as her sister because she WON’T be left behind. Both twins are ridiculously smart and the only one who realizes it is Touka because Tobirama is (just slightly) oblivious. Both twins have a hard time communicating with words and so they and Tobirama came up with a solution in the form for chakra communication (because OF COURSE they are strong sensors, all of them) and they use that all the time, screw those people who can’t feel/hear/sense their conversation (Madara works really hard to understand when he realizes that’s what’s going on and that’s how Tobirama knows more about his children than literally ANYONE else even though they rarely talk. And Touka just CACKLES.)

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/269096680)


	8. self-harm

The other way I was thinking was Izuna noticed something and brought it up to Madara or they caught Tobi on his way back from a mission. That part I'd leave in your hands.  
It would definitely be one of those suboptimal sibling!Hashirama, Butsuma's A+ Parenting ones. Potentially blind!Tobirama (most likely due to Butsuma or his habit of developing healing jutsu by testing them on himself).  
Tobirama cuts to escape/ lessen the emotional pain/ stress of Butsuma and then Hashirama after Butsuma is killed. Hashi never notices anything, not the scars, the shots of blood he sometimes misses, the wounds where the shouldn't be any, that Tobi never bares his arms like he used to. Touka suspects.  
I'll let you decide how the Uchiha get Tobi, but once they find out how bad it is for him, how bad it's been for YEARS, they aren't letting him go back. (Turns out the White Demon is human and isn't that bad. He also doesn't want all Uchiha dead.)  
Tobi is somehow certain this is all a genjutsu, certainly HE doesn't deserve Madara's lovely, warm chakra aimed at him in affection (he's tried to kill Izuna, how is it not Killing Intent?!), he can't possibly want him (he's a freak, broken. Even Anija barely has use for him anymore).  
Madara and the Uchiha (mostly Madara) set out to prove he is worth it and he doesn't ne to bleed or cause himself pain for any perceived "mistakes". Nor does he need to be "useful" all the time. 'We aren't the Senju, Tobi! You can relax and sleep!'  
'(Healers' reaction to how he comes up with new iryo jutsu - 'No! You are not testing those on yourself further! I don't care how close to complete they are! We'll find another way! New ones have the same rules Tobirama-sama!)

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/268693843)


	9. dark bridenapping

Now there's an idea, an AU where Tobirama knows Madara and has a better relationship with him than Hashirama does. Hashirama would only see some upstart rebel kidnapping his precious brother, and Madara would see an insane tyrant controlling Tobirama.

I'm seeing some potential for conflict, because both of them are entering the marriage with wildly different ideas. Tobirama would never see himself as a victim or a prisoner in need of rescue, and it would take one hell of a divergence to ever convince him allow anyone to kill Hashirama, let alone help kill him. Especially if Hashirama is a more loving brother here. Either Tobirama would devote himself to working out a compromise, or something outrageous would have to happen to convince him his brother is beyond saving (a complete psychotic break, maybe).

Hmm. Unless Tobirama has spent the last few years watching his brother descend further into madness as his conquest continues, and has been fighting a losing battle trying to curb his worst/most ruthless impulses? Hashirama slaughtering his way through the battlefield, and smiling at Tobirama and tell him it's all so he can protect his last little brother, growing more paranoid and unreasonable each time. So by the time Madara bridenaps him there's a part of him that already knows that Hashirama is too far-gone. All he needs is someone to make him admit what he's desperately been trying to ignore.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/245871400)


	10. Edo tensei - self sacrifice

Now I imagined a scene where Madara and Tobirama meet once again.  
Tobirama has always regretted killing Izuna and now he can fix what he done...  
What if Edo tensei isn't faulty? Tobirama never used this jutsu correctly because it requires sacrifice: self-sacrifice.  
Tobirama wanted to revive his brothers and was ready to do so for the price of his own life, but he knew he couldn't. Hashirama may have wanted to recover Kawarama and Itama but Tobirama was the one who was needed ... Besides, he would never be able to choose which brother to revive. How could he choose if he loved them both ...

He made the decision to revive Izuna. Unfortunately, he waited too long to do that. He only wanted one more (and another, another, another) night in Madara's arms. Even if he knew that Madara didn't love him ...  
After a fight in the valley of the end Tobirama almost broke. It was his fault. If he wasn't so selfish ...  
This time Tobirama won't make this mistake.  
It has been weeks from his "death". His loved ones have already accepted it. Tobirama successfully resurrects Izuna and dies himself.  
And now it's Madara's turn to have a broken heart.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/271123729)


	11. Edo Tensei - coma

Konoha. Izuna is alive but in a coma. Hashirama is a shitty brother. Tobirama has problems with self-esteem. And Madara copes poorly with his feelings.  
Two years has passed since Konoha was founded. The village finally ceases to look like a mess. Madara and Tobirama begin a shy romance after a very rocky beginning. And then Izuna wakes up.  
Madara (a coward is afraid to tell his brother that he fell in love with the men who almost kill him) very roughly breaks their relationship. Madara must make sure Tobirama doesn't try to stop him or he won't be able to do it. It's not permanent ... They will be able to be together again, as soon as Izuna adjusts to life in the village. Madara will make it up to Tobirama. He will spend the rest of his life rewarding him for these cruel words ...

Tobirama looks for distraction from feelings and buries himself in his lab. Finally, he manages to achieve a breakthrough in Edo Tensei. For years, he was looking for a way to resurrect both his younger brothers. He couldn't bring himself to choose between them. Both his brothers will come back if he sacrificed his life for one brother and souls for another (to shinigami). He will never go to pure lands but it's not like someone is waiting for him there ...  
Tobirama feels there has never been a better time to do this. Konoha exists so his younger brothers will have a safe place to live. Work on the infrastructure of the village has been completed. All the clans living on the Lands of fire has joined the village. Touka recently got married and she will have someone who will comfort her after his death. Hashirama seems to dislike him even more than before. Stupid tree disliked how Tobirama stole Madara's attention.  
And Madara ... Tobirama prefers not to think about Madara because he can hesitate...

Tobirama leaves a letter with information about what he has done. Someone has to take care of his brothers when he finishes the ritual. Unfortunately, Mito and Touka went to Uzu. Hashirama will probably ignore the lette. Tobirama has no other choice and write to Madara. Madara will look after his brothers even if only because of his friendship with Hashirama.

[prompt - second one down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/271123729)


	12. Madara gets hurt in battle that should have killed Izuna

What if Madara saw that Tobirama was about to kill/injure Izuna that day, and was just fast enough to push his brother out of the way and take the blow himself? Tobirama of course freaks out and immediately starts healing Madara, because like fuck is Madara allowed to die because of or before him! And who cares that this is the middle of a battle, Tobirama couldn't care less about what happens to him as long as Madara pulls through, and of course Madara is dazed, in pain, and very confused about what is going on, because he could have sworn this particular Senju especially hated all Uchiha, and then Tobirama looks him in the eyes for one instance of panic and Madara sees that Tobirama is his center, that Tobirama is actually already in love with him, and also that Izuna is about to kill him, and is totally about to activate Susano to protect him when Touka punts Izuna across the field at Hashirama who got distracted for a critical moment and lost track of where Madara went to, and is completely unaware of the situation unfolding between his friend and brother, but when Izuna is launched at him and starts attacking him instead Hashirama is worried about his little brother (because every once in a while there should be a good brother Hashirama for variety), so he wraps Izuna in in a cacoon and drags him back across the field just at in time for Tobirama to be finishing up Madara's healing and about to pass out from chakra exhaustion.  
And because this is a good brother Hashirama verse, he already knows about Tobirama's feelings for Madara, so he knows his little Tobira would never intentionally hurt Madara, and assesses the situation accurately and launches himself over to drag them both into a hug and bawls all over them because he nearly lost them both!  
Madara finally agrees to peace, and the Uchiha elders, being the unaware jerks that they are, make it a condition of the peace that there be an arranged marriage. Of course Madara, seeing this for the perfect opportunity it is, agrees on conditions that if he is to bring anyone into the clan like that that it will have to be after the traditional manner of the Uchiha with a huge ceremony and joyous celebrating after, and the Senju traditions will also have to be followed where applicable, and his spouse to be will be able to make decisions about the whole process as well, because they wouldn't want to turn their new second against them would they? And when he finally gets them to agree to all that, he reveals that his Center, Tobirama has agreed to marry him.  
Tobirama of course agrees to marry Madara, who lavishes him with gifts over the time it takes to plan the wedding while also finalizing the treaty and even planning the village.  
This gives the Uchiha clan and Izuna in particular, time to get used to the idea of Tobirama being Madara's center and their future leader in partnership with Madara, and also time for Madara to see and familiarize himself with all the work Tobirama has already put into the peace and the village, and drive the rest of the clan to exhaustion over it, so they are all very happy when the two are finally married and it's the most celebrated Union in the history of the clan because they're so glad to be over the pining and now Madara will be distracted by his pretty spouse and leave them alone about it!  
And of course there's the wedding night which turns into a prolonged honeymoon because Madara just can't help himself, Tobirama is too irresistible and the anticipation has built up for so long that they can't tear themselves away from each other.  
Ah,y imagination just kept going and going until the end this time... I might poke this later myself, but feel free to use it or any part of it if the fancy strikes you, and have fun with whatever you're working on!

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951393/comments/261400948)


	13. yokai

So I noticed you have a trend 1) Uchiha Centers, 2) Spiteful Izuna and 3) Dying Tobirama having experimented on himself - so let's trying throwing a few things into that. 1) Yōkai (See www.yokai.com), 2) Reincarnation, 3) Tea house Geisha, and 4) Blindness

Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama have always possessed a strange friendship - one part rivalry, one part sexual tension, one part fondness and one part possessiveness. For five years Izuna knew two things - 1) Tobirama loves Madara and 2) Tobirama could kill the entire Uchiha clan without breaking a sweat should he desire - after all blood is just a liquid and Tobirama has absolute mastery of water. Izuna has his own crush - Senju Tokka, and is teased mercilessly for it. Izuna has determined that his frustrating older brother with his hedgehog hair and the ghost-like bastard that his Senju friend is, deserve each other. Then things turn sour, when a rogue Senju assassin nearly takes Izuna's life, Hashirama instructs his younger brother callously to save Izuna never noticing Tobirama's own wounds or his draining chakra. Tobirama dies of his wounds and of chakra exhaustion saving Izuna's life, ensuring peace between their clans at a terrible cost. No one, but Mito, Tokka and vaguely Hashirama seem to care that Tobirama died to save them, they spit all over his sacrifice and Izuna becomes steadily reclusive, angry with both the Senju and his own clan.

It's been two years since Konohagakure no sato has been founded. Izuna has been sent out as a diplomatic envoy in place of Hashirama with Tokka, Mito and his brother, Madara, to the Nara clan. On Nara clan grounds, the head of the clan meets at a strange little tea house run by an even stranger blind woman, Amaya-sama. This woman and her Geisha employees are like the perfect dolls - beautiful, poised, calm and skilled. The other customers seem otherworldly, but no one but Tokka and him seem to notice.

Unbeknownst to the diplomatic party, the Nara clan's domain plays host to the supernatural - Amaya is a Yuki-Onna who commands her seven lovely Kitsune Geisha. However, Amaya has a secret, her adoptive son, Kohaku, a young hanyou, is the reincarnation of Izuna's fallen friend, Tobirama. At sixteen years old Kohaku has settled into his new life, still fiercely intelligent, still terribly skilled and still inventive. He works as both messenger and a guard between the Yōkai and the Nara clan, while practicing and inventing Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu and Genjutsu.

The Nara Clan and the envoys sign a treaty, which would demand an Uchiha to marry one of their subjects, Izuna takes one look at the photos of the subject, recognizes how similar Kohaku looks to Tobirama and promptly volunteers his brother for the marriage, much to Madara's confusion and horror. However, the nomination cannot be withdrawn.

Note: A Hanyou is half-Yōkai and half-human, please use the website - www.yokai.com to choose a Yōkai legend, but alter the species to suit your plans. 

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078659/comments/258728177)


	14. sensing is a curse

"Hashirama might never have known why his mother had called Tobirama's sensing a curse if he had not been with Tobirama when Itama died."

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/274646512)


	15. bridenapping misunderstanding

So, I can’t help thinking about the whole bride-napping and ‘Madara is mad enough for a feud’ misunderstanding. The whole waiting for the new couple to bond before being presented to the clan thing sort of seems to me like it could have grown from a tradition of inducing Stockholm Syndrome on the kidnapped spouse. (Keeping them locked up and reliant on their captor until they’re not going to run away.) My brain is just going off on this what if so badly!  
What if Madara knocked Tobirama out (as is tradition when bride-napping) before Tobirama could apologize and the misunderstanding continued and Madara proceeded through all the traditional bride-napping stuff which is of course designed to induce Stockholm syndrome in the recently kidnapped bride. It’s all working amazingly well because Tobirama, aside from being already in love or at least strong like with Madara, is basically primed to fall for it all (he’s already got touch-starvation so is primed to want Madara to touch him and he’s already emotionally isolated and assumes no one is coming for him and that appeasing Madara would be good for his clan’s safety and what Hashirama wants). What if Madara is attempting to make Tobirama love/want/rely on him by following the traditional bride-NAPPING plan and Tobirama is just nodding along. I mean this could go kind of comedy-of-errors where everyone is getting what they want and yet is suspicious about how perfectly it’s going or also in a it works and Tobirama is somehow even MORE devoted to Madara direction. I dunno, you’d have to write it, because my brain is jumping all over with the potential paths that could be taken. Just think of the possibilities! Bride-napping traditions assuming the ‘bride’ is originally unwilling have such potential here. Keeping the bride locked up with only the new spouse around for company until the traditions are done and the bride is ready (compliant enough) to be presented to the clan is only the start!

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550/comments/272461369)


	16. chakra red eyes

What if it wasn't just red eyes, but specifically red chakric eyes? In this interpretation Tobirama was born blind, and those marks on his face are actually senjutsu marks, the same as his eyes, and because he was born sensing and using senjutsu chakra no one realizes that he is blind and not just a red-eyed albino until after Butsuma's death when Tobirama, running low on chakra and physically exhausted is caught by high profile human traffickers who discover he is a virgin and don't touch him so that they can catch a higher price for him. Then they make a mistake and capture an Uchiha child who , not knowing who Tobirama is and with all the other children flocking to him, also becomes attached to this really nice adult who is so like some of his retired clansmen who went blind from their sharingan and he comforts them and distracts them by teaching them interesting things. An Uchiha squad is sent in to take out the traffickers and succeeds, but when they get to the captives they are rescuing and find their most feared enemy surrounded by the young, even their own, they are both shocked and afraid, and when they realize that his eyes are those of one who is blind with no wounds or scars to indicate that his blindness was from an injury, and that it is very possible that his eyes which they have seen as the same color as his also absent markings, are those of the Blessed. They of course bring him back with them to their clan head, Madara, who takes the chakra seals off and they discover that their theory of Tobirama being one of the Blessed is correct, and Tobirama, who hadn't realized that he and the rest had been rescued by Uchihas panics at being first among his enemy clan, second discovered as one of the Blessed by a clan rumored to use those they purport as Blessed cruelly, and third in front of the man he tries to tell himself he doesn't love even while basking in his chakra. In this Tobirama isn't aware of Madara's long, flowing, fluffy hair and is very pleasantly surprised when he discovers it.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600066/comments/259662047)


	17. Izuna mad-ish

Consider: they're skirmishing on the border. Madara calls the retreat, but Izuna. refuses. to. go. He's just about gone berserk, registering nothing but Tobirama and his desire to put him on the ground. It gets so bad that Madara actually has to step in and physically drag Izuna off the field. So there's a moment where Izuna's struggling, cursing out his brother, teeth bared and Sharingan spinning. Madara looks up and sees Tobirama, and for a moment he sees genuine concern in the Demon's eyes. It's enough that next time he sees Tobirama--a random meeting in the forest or a neutral village--he takes a chance to try talking. Because maybe Tobirama knows what's wrong (he doesn't). Maybe he can help (he'll try. for Madara, he'll try anything).

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/246790030)


	18. Roses/Words on Paper WIngs AU - fan speak

Right, ok, so I had this terribly cracky thought about the Senju's fan language, because I know that if any of their enemy clans saw them communicating with them, their paranoia, pride, and inner gossip would stop at nothing until they could know everything the Senju are secretly communicating between themselves... Only to discover that it's mostly all about sex. They are of course completely mortified (they can't unsee those things, and now they can't Not Know about them either) but they've already written extensive notes on decoding the fan language and those notes are already archived in their clan's official library. It's too late to go back now, so instead they'll drag everyone else down with them!  
The knowledge is spread far and wide, and touted as a special Senju code. In only a few short months peace is official in the Fire nation, because no one can even look at the Senju without freezing up and turning beet red, a combination of embarrassment, arousal, and mortification because of the arousal.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262908/comments/276804649)

* * *

Fills:

[Speak to me with your wit by KeanBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589946)


	19. Tobirama falls into a coma

Anyway, so Izuna survived and the village was formed. However, there's just one problem; not everyone is happy about the new found peace. Especially, some of the Senju. Anyway, so these wayward Senju approach Tobi, after he'd just arrived back from and reported after a very intensive, dangerous mission that left him rather chakra depleted, and ask him if he'd help them wipe out the Uchiha (because of course EVERYONE knows how much Tobi HATES the Uchiha [nevermind the fact that Uchiha Kagami and quite a number of the Uchiha children ADORE him, and vice versa]). Tobi replies very calmly (like the calm before the storm) that they know he loves his brother, right? They're like, ???? Yeah??? We know??? And then Tobi continues, still pretty calmly, that if they know that he loves his brother, why do they think that he'd help them destroy his brother's dream? This of course angers the wayward Senju and they call Tobi a traitor. Then, (DAMNIT KAGAMI), Kagami stumbles upon the scene. The wayward Senju almost immediately lunge for him, trying to kill him, and of course Tobirama protects him. However, he's pretty badly injured because of this. Tobi urges Kagami to run away, run for help and Kagami, wonder above wonders, does. Tobi and the wayward Senju continue to fight, rather viciously.

The people Kagami ran to, crying for help, was Madara (who was busy talking to Touka, Izuna, Mito, Hashirama and maybe even the Nara Clan head or an Uzumaki, etc). Kagami arrives, hysterical, shouting, "Shisou (or however you spell it)! Help– Sensei is in trouble! Senju attacking! Sensei injured! They're gonna kill him!" And things like that. Madara calms Kagami enough for Kagami to explain more. Of course, no one knows who this Sensei is and all they can focus on is the fact that Kagami mentioned the Senju were attacking. Immediately everyone springs into action and rushes to where Kagami is leading them.

Anyway, by the time help arrives, the wayward Senju are either dead or unconcious and Tobi is badly injured and unconcious (maybe they arrive to one of the remaining wayward Senju standing over Tobi, monologuing and saying that he'll kill Tobi for his treachery. Tobi is already unconcious by this stage). The wayward Senju are defeated and Tobi is saved; but unfortunately Tobi is so badly injured that he slips into a coma. THIS is when everyone starts to find out about Tobirama's pretty bad health actually. Possible the long term effects of; abuse, training so intensively, creating new jutsus by testing them on himself, etc. Things like that?

Anyway, so Madara eventually falls in love with Tobi (maybe he has been for a while?) and Tobi is vErY surprised when he eventually wakes up. Also, Tobi is comatose for quite a while. Like, at least six months, minimum.

* * *

I like the idea, but also, for oNcE, it would be nice if Hashirama was just a #somewhatgoodolderbrother. I don't know if I can stand another suboptimalsibling!Hashi...

1) Maybe, Hashi thinks the worst, but when he arrives he immediately sees that everyone one fighting is a Senju and that they're targeting Tobi? Hashi immediately freaks out and incapacitated the traitors, but unknowingly also accidentally hurts Tobi. When the traitors are all incapacitated, Hashi turns to talk to his brother but freezes when he sees that Tobi isn't moving.

2) Or he and Izuna arrive, wanting to yell at Tobi, just in time to see Tobi be sent flying, hit a tree or something, fall to the ground... And not get up again. They incapacitate the traitors but Tobi still hasn't woken up by the time the rest arrive. When Kagami arrives and freaks out upon seeing Tobi unconscious, they realise with a sinking feeling that they were oh so very wrong. This guilt just increases when they realise that Tobi isn't waking up. (WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP?! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!)

3) Or even, still rather angsty, that Hashi and Izuna get there and yell at Tobi. This, at a very crucial moment, distracts Tobi and results in the traitors getting the upper hand, which leads to Tobi being hit, hitting the ground HARD and not getting up. Or moving. Suddenly Izuna and Hashi realise that Tobi was the one being attacked, not the one attacking. That Tobi is the one who is outnumbered. THEN, Hashi also remembers that Tobi just came back from a mission this morning. A mission that had left Tobi depleted of most of his chakra. And Hashi just rEgReTs.

4) Or everyone gets there at the same time, because Kagami just grabs Madara's arm and runs after saying, "Help-Urgent-Gotta go-Traitors-They're gonna kill him!" Everyone else of course rushes after. They arrive just in time to see Tobi go down and not get up again. The traitors are standing over him, even. The traitors see Kagami, but not the others, somehow, and tell him mockingly that, "Your sensei can't help you now, you little abomination. Still can't believe one of our own would choose the Uchiha over his clan... Well, he's no longer a problem. And soon, neither will you or your clan be one either." At this point they notice the others, pale and then try to run. It's futile of course, and Hashi asks them threateningly. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?"

* * *

Like, Hashi does care about and love and adore his little brother, but he (Hashi) so caught up in his own needs, dreams, life, suffering and feelings that he sometimes forgets about his little brother's needs, dreams (...what are his little brother's dreams again? *cue heartbreak*) and suffering. For optimal angst, Hashi can realise with a shock that he doesn't put his brother first anymore and wonders when that changed? (The river incident...) Because Hashi remembers that the reason behind the village was because he wanted to protect his brother(s) because he would DiE if he lost all of them... When had that changed? Why had that changed? When had Tobi stopped talking to them him? When had Tobi stopped confiding in him? When had Tobi stopped confiding his dreams in him? (After the river incident) ...when had he stopped caring whether his brother survived or thrived? *cue heartbreak+meltdown*

Also... oh sHIT. Here comes the angst. Shit. I can vividly imagine it. Hashi being very angry and yelling at the traitors, and Tobi, in his mid-passing out/going into a coma state, thinking that Hashi & co are angry at him. It doesn't even matter that Tobi, logically, knows that he isn't the traitor and Hashi & co can't POSSIBLY be yelling at him... Because Tobi's brain is a little bit muddled right now; that's what happens when your head has hit the ground a good dozen times.

Maybe, one of the things revealed about Tobi, has something to do with his red tattoos/scars/whatever they are? Like, maybe Tobi is in chronic pain? (As a result of all the jutsus he's created? Because even for a genius it'll take a couple of tries to get something right, especially his Raijin/Flying Thunder God jutsu? (I think that's what it's called)) And without his tattoos (seals), the pain he felt would be inconceivable and render him useless? But a side effect is that it means that he can't really show emotion? Not without using a lot of chakra? Like, Uzumaki level chakra reserves? Which Tobi doesn't have... And he doesn't want to bother his brother or Madara (who wouldn't even help him, so he thinks)? Something like that, maybe?

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550/comments/265609963)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one


	20. blessed AU/chakric eyes (Miray and Senroh)

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I have another idea for fanfiction! I haven't seen you write anything with "Blessed by Amaterasu".  
So ... Tobirama is born with red eyes. Everyone knows that Uchiha are obsessed with red eyes. There are many stories about the fate of the blessed. Most of these rumors are very unflattering about the Uchiha and their customs (cohabitation, slavery). Tobirama hides his eyes (seal changing color applied to harupin). His eyes are another reason why Butsuma abuses him. Not once Tobirama has heard that if he is so  
useless he might as well give him to Uchiha so that he could be their whore.  
Tobirama is torn. He is terrified of being discovered. And at the same time he is enchanted by Madara. He shouldn't! He knows it won't do him any good. But Madara'a chakra ... Sometimes he is tempted to show his eyes. Maybe then Madara would look at him. And at the same time he knows that in this way he would condemn himself to life in captivity and his heart be broken. He knows that being Madara's property will break him. Perhaps he will know the touch of a man he desire but it will only show how much Madara does not care about him.  
Tobirama is fascinated and wants Madara. Madara's chakra is the only thing that can calm him and soothe his pain. He knows that Madara is a threat to him. Blessed aren't seen after they're kidnapping. In this way, many terrible rumors arise.  
Tobirama feels he needs Madara, but refuses to admit that he is in love with him because he knows that falling in love with Uchiha will be his end. Poor man lives in denial.

What will happen next? There are two options. During the fight, Tobirama's secret will be revealed or Hashirama reveals it to get peace from Uchiha.

* * *

####  [senroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senroh/pseuds/senroh) added:

Ok, I couldn't resist adding my own comment here, because I have headcanons! What if it wasn't just red eyes, but specifically red chakric eyes? In this interpretation Tobirama was born blind, and those marks on his face are actually senjutsu marks, the same as his eyes, and because he was born sensing and using senjutsu chakra no one realizes that he is blind and not just a red-eyed albino until after Butsuma's death when Tobirama, running low on chakra and physically exhausted is caught by high profile human traffickers who discover he is a virgin and don't touch him so that they can catch a higher price for him. Then they make a mistake and capture an Uchiha child who , not knowing who Tobirama is and with all the other children flocking to him, also becomes attached to this really nice adult who is so like some of his retired clansmen who went blind from their sharingan and he comforts them and distracts them by teaching them interesting things. An Uchiha squad is sent in to take out the traffickers and succeeds, but when they get to the captives they are rescuing and find their most feared enemy surrounded by the young, even their own, they are both shocked and afraid, and when they realize that his eyes are those of one who is blind with no wounds or scars to indicate that his blindness was from an injury, and that it is very possible that his eyes which they have seen as the same color as his also absent markings, are those of the Blessed. They of course bring him back with them to their clan head, Madara, who takes the chakra seals off and they discover that their theory of Tobirama being one of the Blessed is correct, and Tobirama, who hadn't realized that he and the rest had been rescued by Uchihas panics at being first among his enemy clan, second discovered as one of the Blessed by a clan rumored to use those they purport as Blessed cruelly, and third in front of the man he tries to tell himself he doesn't love even while basking in his chakra. In this Tobirama isn't aware of Madara's long, flowing, fluffy hair and is very pleasantly surprised when he discovers it.  
This really ran away with me, as ideas tend to do, but I hope you enjoyed my addition to your thoughts and I didn't but in too hard and run over you (because tact is a creature that I have never even seen a picture of and I only have confusing descriptons to go on). 

I don't have a specific in mind for the eyes without the chakra, I've seen eyes that were blind from birth and they were this really pretty pale, almost luminous blue, but because Tobirama is also an albino they could be a pale pink instead... or maybe pale blue with pink veins and edges...

* * *

then Miray again:

I wish Butsuma was still clan head in this version. I don't know why but I like the idea that Tobirama isn't older than 18.  
This will put Tobirama in a worse position. Hashirama isn't the best brother, but he loves Tobirama. He would not let Tobirama remain in captivity with Uchiha (  
Poor Tobi. Such a naive boy ...)However, Butsuma doesn't care about his son. He will never try to recover him or negotiate his return.  
Tobirama will have to accept that no one will save him.

There is always hope that Hashirama knew more than the fate of the blessed than others. Though it's more likely he thinks the rumors are exaggerated. I think that information about the blessed are heavily guarded for their protection. Therefore, Uchiha's allies don't know much about their fate. He knows Madara is a good man and would never treat someone like that. In addition, Madara always spoke with utmost respect for the blessed.

however, this doesn't justify Hashirama's actions. Even if Hashi was certain that Tobirama wouldn;t be hurt, he didn't take into account Tobirama's feelings. Tobirama like most people in the land of fire honestly tower these rumors. And this means that he believes that his last brother sold him into captivity (most likely sexual).  
Moreover. The Blessed who was caught by the Uchiha are never seen again by their family. Hashirama voluntarily decided to abandon his younger brother.

There wants a scene where Touka is trying to murder Hashirama in front of both clans. She is being held by Tobirama. Tobirama agrees to voluntarily go with Uchiha if Hashirama saves Touka from death penalty. He knows that the Clan Elders will demand her death. After all, she tried to kill her clan head ... Touka eventually renounces her name and leaves the clan.  
She can do it without becoming a traitor because she is not fully Senju. She is in the middle of Uzumaki and has always had the choice of which clan she belongs to. She decided to stay with her little cousin after her parents died.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/259555997)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still hoping to play with this one at some point


	21. Tobirama protects Izuna (Miray)

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I like the idea that Tobirama is furious because his new little brother is in danger, Izuna will be so embarrassed... Madara would have fallen in love if he hadn't been in love yet  
This is an interesting idea for crack fanfiction. Tobirama and Izuna are fighting. Some suicide idiot tries to take advantage of the opportunities to kill Izuna. Tobirama is pissed up. He spent too much effort trying to keep Madara's brother alive.  
Tobirama: Don't get involved in my fight.  
Izuna: Can we stop fighting?  
Hashirama: Tobirama! How could you! I told you never to use this jut ...  
Madara: Shut up you moron! I think I fell in love ...

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/387481872)


	22. Alt world hopping (kitsunesongs and Miray)

####  [kitsunesongs:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs)

I also always felt that Hashirama, deep down, wishes it had been Kawarama or Itama that had survived instead of Tobirama, and it makes me want something where he gets his wish - and whichever one survived (or BOTH) became dark overlords or annihilator the Uchiha or overthrew him or something. Cause Kawarama was a good soldier at seven and at his funeral Tobirama suggested peace - and Itama said that would be spitting on the graves of their dead. So imagine them surviving (maybe Tobirama heard Hashirama say that and invented a time travel jutsu and saved them at the cost of his life?) and growing and hating the Uchiha with a passion - and considering Hashirama a traitor. And then being powerful enough (maybe one of them even developed Mokuton as well!) To actually beat and overthrow him/be named clan heir by Butsuma instead and take it (as Tobirama would not have). Which is another thing Hashirama isn't used to - he can normally just forge through other objections because they are WRONG and he is RIGHT and he's strong enough to get away with it.

(Also, another idea - imagine Tobirama, after his death, without realizing Madara had fallen for him, ending up in the past, and trying to figure out what to do, and eventually settling on saving as many of his clan members and innocents lives as he could using his knowledge - and ending up saving Rika, Izuna's goddaughter.)

* * *

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

It doesn't have to be a time travel. This can be a seal that allows someone to see alternative dimensions. Then Hashirama could see all the universes you mentioned. But you should also mention a universe in which Tobirama was never born and Hashirama became a tyrant.

It would be even more fun if Tobirama finds a way to travel between these dimensions. Tobirama heard like Hashirama says he regrets that Tobirama survived instead Itama or Kawarama. Hashi believe that Tobirama threatens peace with Uchiha. Tobirama makes decisions to go to another universe. Because why not ...? He can't resurrect brothers. He has already learned this lesson. But Hashirama wants Tobirama to leave. If he leaves the clan and village, he will be considered a traitor. He will be forced to fight Shinobi Konoha. And he doesn't want to fight them.  
Hashirama quickly finds out that Tobirama was the person who held the emerging village together. He needs to get his brother back ... The problem is that nobody knows what dimension Tobirama has gone to. But everyone agrees that Tobirama will look for his brothers there. Mito knows that trying to find Tobirama by accidentally searching the dimension is pointless. She invents a seal that will allow viewing events in dimension from through the eyes of counterpart. And so Hashirama sees many lives Alt!Hashirama. Only when they find theirs Tobirama will they go after him to a specific dimension. Maybe Madara could also use jutsu.

* * *

####  [kitsunesongs:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs)

Ooh, I like that idea. Maybe Tobirama is trying to find a version where his brothers survived but he didn't, to see if he could bring them over to be with Hashirama, and accidentally ended up being thrown into various AU worlds. So not only are canon!Hashirama, Madara, Mito and maybe Touka seeing all these alternate universes, Tobirama is living in various ones and jumping between them trying to fix the seal and find the one he's looking for and then head home (preferably with his brothers), and dealing with all these weird alternate versions of people he knows/knew who keep trying to keep/sex/conquer (and then keep and sex) him...It's so weird. He's so baffled.

* * *

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I like the idea where Tobirama jumps around different universes looking for his younger brothers and Izuna who lost everything. Hashirama and Madara watch Tobirama take turns finding people he is looking for. As time passes, Kawarama, Itama and finally Izuna appear in their own world.  
And then Tobirama stops traveling around the different universes. And this is the moment when Madara and Hashirama understand that Tobirama never planned to return to their universe.  
And why should he come back ... His brother wanted him not to be there. He think he is a threat to the peace. Right?  
Itama and Kawarama are ready to murder to see their newly recovered brother again. Izuna is also extremely pissed off. And Madara ... Madara is finally ready to admit that he fell in love with Tobirama.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/253170638)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another I hope to take a stab at some time


	23. multipul worlds - dark-ish (kitsunesongs)

####  [kitsunesongs:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs)

Maybe it's set in a canonish verse where Tobirama killed Izuna and Madara fell into hate for him (though he still Centered) - but seeing all the different things and what could have happened if Izuna lived (Maybe Izuna ends up not accepting peace and staging a coup?) and learning more about Tobirama from the different worlds makes him eventually turn to Love instead? Especially if he sees various versions of himself fall in love with their Tobirama, and be happy, or grieve as the lose him, or become twisted and desire him while hating him (like he did) and take over the world and force him/make him their concubine and see what he could have become?

Ooh, perhaps Tobirama is actively searching for an Izuna that is willing to live in peace with the Senju and lost his brother and is willing to leave his world to go to one that has him! And he finds one, and they end up travelling together for a while...

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780300/comments/253376252)


	24. tiny!Tobirama (chimericColoratura and WolfSongGirl)

Me:

(now I have a mental image of a tiny Tobirama who doesn't give a fuck finding Madara and just going 'mine now' and curling up in his hair no matter what Madara does. He'd grow it out just to get Tobirama off his freaking shoulders.)

* * *

####  [chimericColoratura:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura/pseuds/chimericColoratura)

Tiny Tobirama finding little Madara and just... clinging. His now. Hashirama would be so confused. Madara’s hair would be even longer when he grew up!

* * *

####  [WolfSongGirl:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSongGirl/pseuds/WolfSongGirl)

That would be an awesome story. The tiny Tobirama one. Because Madara would totally Center on him three seconds after he got over his confusion (with being focused on each other and not having masks yet), and nobody in either clan could touch either of them because of them claiming each other. Instant Peace! ...kinda. But it has extra hilarity because to do that would mean that Tobirama and Hashirama actually do have something in common: lack of impulse control! Except while Hashirama just has no control at all, Tobirama only loses his control when it comes to things that trip his Hatake/Summons instincts. Like deciding Madara is his now, doting on kits, biting that one noble that smelled terrible and tried to pat his head, or claiming that one spot that gets the perfect amount of sunlight. You know, the important things.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/385813338)


	25. banished Madara (Miray and draconicflyer)

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)( on Chapter 39 of Kindling):

The idea of exile and accusation of betrayal is intriguing. We've already had Bad parenting!Butsuma. Now it's time for Tajima!  
However, I think that Madara's presence among Senju should not be widely known. Tobirama could already create the Hiraishin prototype. He has the ability to teleport from one point to another under controlled conditions, but jutsu is too uncomfortable to use on the battlefield. In this way Tobirama could transport Madara without the knowledge of the entire Senju clan.  
Madara will fall in love with his beautiful and caring nurse ^^  
Tobirama will shout at Hashirama for disturbing his patient. He will be such a mother hen.  
Tobirama: Anjia! What are you doing?  
Hashirama: I ... I just hugged him!  
Tobirama: You broke his three ribs! Control your strength, you mindless idiot! He is already hurt!  
Hashirama: I didn't want to ... It was an accident. I swear.  
Tobirama: Only it wasn't the first time! You always do it! Control your strength or stay away from my patient!  
Tobirama can bear any harm to himself, but he won't tolerate this against Madara.  
_*Madara: He is so hot...*_  
I hope Tobirama won't betray his feelings too soon. I would like to see how Madara is in love and thinks that Tobirama will help him only because of Hashirama.

Madara will have a low surprise when he wakes up. It would be cool if Tobirama healed Madara's eyes. Not only reliable damage but also those caused by MS.

* * *

(Me: They definitely wouldn't advertise his presence, they don't want anything bad to happen to Izuna or to force him to fight against his own clansman so it's safest to keep it on the down low. Which yes, means he'll be spending a lot of time in close quarters with Tobirama who will most certainly not put up with any shenanigans!  
And not be in the mood for confessing just about anything with Hashirama running around.

You can bet that if Tobirama has broken eyes nearby He's going to do his best to fix them)

* * *

####  [draconicflyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicflyer/pseuds/draconicflyer) added:

Now here is a crazy thought. What if Madara got banished after the river incident. You'd have to play with ages, either make then younger in this snippet or have the river incident happen when they're older. Then you have a Tobirama who feels guilty about telling his father, even though it was necessary and saved Hashirama's life, and who Hashirama isn't speaking to. Tobirama wants to tell Hashirama but needs to wait until he isn't sulking so badly so it isn't super obvious when he cheers up, Hashirama doesn't strike me as good at keeping secrets. This way Tobirama and Madara have some time alone to get to know each other and you can sprinkle in some angst with Tobirama being sure that Madara won't be interested in him once he can talk to Hashirama again.

Then once everything gets resolved all three of them can work on village plans together

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/259416896)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so delightful


	26. Tobirama goes with Madara (kitsunesongs and Miray)

####  [kitsunesongs:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs)

I mean I hate the Zetsu asspull and prefer to pretend it didn't happen/exist so this is a Madara who's doing the whole thing of his own volition, and still being really confused but being unable to stop watching - and maybe it leads to him intervening when Tobirama makes his sacrifice against the Kinkaku Squad and Tobirama ends up a prisoner in Madara's cave cause I love that idea - but if this is a Madara being manipulated by Zetsu seeing Tobirama this way and watching all the things he's doing and seeing how different it is from what Zetsu's been telling him could very well lead to Madara breaking free of his manipulations! And then Tobirama gets a happy ending! *sobs*

* * *

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I like this. Madara and Tobirama are officially dead to the world. Tobirama could come back to the Village but Madara is a traitor. Madara is convinced that he will be all alone again after Zetsu's death. Tobirama categorically refuses to leave Madara behind. That's why they leave the Land of Fire together and lead a peaceful and full of sex life.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/271065781)


	27. Red!Madara meets Canon!Madara (sharked)

####  [sharked:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharked/pseuds/sharked)

Fanon Madara getting all up in canon Madara's business, judging his life choices and not-so-subtly showing off his hot hot Senju boyfriend, who just wants to go home and take a nap. I dig it.

* * *

Me:

All of the naps! And it would totally be the sage is fault when he figures out how awesome Tobirama is he just be like oh send them to alternate universe and fix shit.

* * *

####  [sharked:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharked/pseuds/sharked)

I encourage this purely because the sheer level of pissed-off Tobirama would be when he finds out the Sage is messing with his naptime would be _epic._

_[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242757223) _

* * *

####  [sharked: (different thread)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharked/pseuds/sharked)

Tobi!Madara can't decide if he wants to die of laughter or humiliation. Guess he'll have to compromise and kick the crap out of this stain on his good name.

Tobirama's going to take one look at Hashi!boob, and just... deny it exists. Nothing there. Pec? What pec? Madara only has one pec. The other one is empty space, and there is Nothing There. He won't be able to look at his boyfriend's chest without twitching for months.

[prompt 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182855/comments/247014907)


	28. reincarnation as Indra (sharked)

####  [sharked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharked/pseuds/sharked):

Oh, I have so many questions about what this does to the timeline. Does Touka survive, now that Zetsu doesn’t need to kill her? Does she stay in Konoha? Is there a fourth war at all? How does this affect the ninja villages, without Akatsuki or Madara around to manipulate things? ...If we're really messing with things, what if Madara is reincarnated as Indra, and creates a new timeline entirely? I have to think about something ridiculous, because this is so sad. Lovely, but sad.

Since Tobirama's the one breaking the reincarnation cycle, he would probably end up reincarnating as someone who didn't exist in the original timeline, or didn't play a big role in the original Indra's life. Depending on how much he remembers, he'd have a ball of a time wrecking all of the Sage's plans. If Madara remembers, he'd immediately ditch that ridiculous test of character that started the whole mess and go looking for Tobirama. He doesn't have time to angst over daddy issues, he's got his man to find.

Hmm. Unless Madara doesn't remember (at least not clearly), and grows up with only a vague feeling that he's missing something. Nothing concrete, just enough to distract him from the rivalry the Sage tried to set up between him and Ashura. And Tobirama's the one who has his memories, and is waiting on the sidelines until Madara figures himself out.

If--hypothetically of course--you went down this road, do you see it going angsty or more lighthearted? Tobirama having to pine over reincarnated Madara all over again because he's the only one who remembers, or the both of them trampling all over the Sage's plans?

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/244519624)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hoping to get to this one, so so much


	29. Kikiyo (WinterCrow)

####  [WinterCrow:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCrow/pseuds/WinterCrow)

Gods I love Kikyo! She's such a supportive character in all of your stories, even if she did mess up a bit at first in this one. Between this and Roses, I'm starting to wonder what it would be like if Kikyo met Tobirama on a mission and managed to see through his mask somehow and just . . . adopted him. Maybe she sees him with children in a remote village or something and sees the infamous White Demon looking soft and happy and gentle. She'd be so intrigued, I could totally see her doing a bit of information gathering (stalking) to get an idea of who Tobirama really is and eventually just deciding that Tobirama is _her_ Senju (in a platonic manner). Izuna would be so upset (you can't just Claim other people's rivals Kikiyo!), the Uchiha Clan as a whole would be so confused.

Or maybe they're both hunting a group of childnappers/bloodline hunters and Kikyo uses the trick she used earlier to make Tobirama think she was further away than she was just incase the group she's after has a strong sensor. Kikyo would likely have been sent for tracking and reconnaissance purposes rather than taking them all on herself, but Tobirama would have gone out of his way to take them out just because he sensed them. He doesn't bother with waiting for backup, Hashirama wouldn't approve of the messy way he deals with childnappers and bloodline hunters anyway.


	30. gender fluid (MikiAnay)

[MikiAnay:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiAnay/pseuds/MikiAnay)

I have a headcanon that ninja are all either gender-fluid or agender and pansexual. If they aren't naturally such then they are taught to project the correct image when interacting with any given target. Because infiltration, sabotage, information gathering and assassination all can all require such a skill. Example: shinobi A is on a mission his target has the intel he needs but said target is male and very straight, but A is alone on the mission - what does A do? He uses all his considerable makeup and acting skills to make himself into a straight woman.  
Another Example: shinobi Z, kunoichi M and K are on a mission together M and K are ment to get the info from the target (two good looking women tag-teaming a man is a tactic that rarely fails), but oh no, the target is gay - so what do they do? They set Z on the target - even if Z is a straight married man.

I just really want someone to write something like this. Better yet I want to see Tobirama on a mission where he has to pretend to be a woman and he meets Madara, who doesn't recognize him(!) - maybe they become friends and Tobirama becomes the anchor that Madara needs to stay sane, as they slowly (or quickly - I don't particularly care) fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supper interesting to play with


	31. Indra Quest (Miray and Raspberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Dead Things

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray):

Madara, despite everything, still falls in love with Tobirama. Madara is already an old man when he finds notes. He had a good life. He outlived both his brother and his best friend. He lacked only romantic love.  
And then Madara finds notes. Almost whose it is that his time is approaching. In pure lands he will have a chance to meet the man who sacrificed his life for him..  
Only Madara is wrong. He doesn't know the full price Tobirama sacrificed to bring him from the Pure Land. Tobirama's soul has never appeared in Pure Land. His soul will never be reborn. Madara doesn't want to accept that.  
And then comes (I don't know how but Madara will find a way) an epic journey to the Shinigami domain to save Tobirama. History like Orpheus and Euridice.

* * *

Me:

Izuna burned the notes, there's nothing for Madara to find and fall in love with (even the children don't talk about him anymore, not when he has such a bad reputation and was so distant with them since the village was made). HOWEVER, if you want a happy ending consider that in this Indra and Asura had made up in this lifetime so chances are pretty good is that they are running around with powers of moon gods and at some point Izuna might say something while Madara is on his deathbed about there being someone Madara could have loved.  
You still end up with epic journey to find Tobirama so Indra can fall in love with him.

* * *

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray):

Does Hashirama know the whole truth? Does he know what exactly happened?

Suppose the soul remembers each of its lives when it reaches Pure Land. Hashi is, but Asura is a man who lived many lives. He has suffered a lot and is much smarter. He is also much more compassionate and less selfish. So Asura remembers his life as Hashirama and understands perfectly how he failed as Tobirama's older brother. He would like to have at least a chance to apologize. He searched Tobirama's soul for years and couldn't find it. He shared his frustration with Indra. Indra started looking for Tobirama because of Asura (Indra is good brother ^^). He will find out the truth. You mentioned that Touka guessed what had happened. He can tell him. Izuna will confirm...

* * *

Me:

He doesn't explicitly know the truth, but he's smart enough and has enough pieces to put it together. He knows about Edo from when they were children and it's not exactly rocket science to put that together with Madara suddenly returning from the grave. It's enough that he's willing to go along with Izuna's cover story anyway.

Oooo, that would be a good way for him to find out, for Indra to not even know who he was looking for until he was already on the quest and was just doing it for his brother. I wasn't planning on taking this further....

* * *

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray):

But he certainly doesn't know about Tobirama's soul. I guess Hashirama didn't treat him well after what happened. Tobirama's death certainly hit him. He comforted by Madara, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel guilty. He may try to find Tobi in Pure Land. He should should at least wonder why Tobirama is not there. Not to mention Itama and Kawarama.

Yes! Indra sets out to search for one of the Asur brothers (they have many brothers after so many reincarnations but Indra loves each of them). Over time, he learns more about Tobirama. He can start by talking to Kawarama and Itama ^^

* * *

Me:

Oh yeah, he definitely doesn't know about the bargain, nobody does but the Tobirama and the shikigami. Not so much that he didn't treat him well Tobirama was pushing everyone away in his rush to bring Madara back and have a village to bring Madara back to, also Tobirama broke a promise to Hashirama and was really crazy unnerving so he's not really pushing back very hard against being pushed away. Definitely should feel bad though and would certainly look for him. Not a bad brother here just a little neglectful and very uncertain on how to act

Oh my god, I love huge family Indra, That's adorable especially if he doesn't normally have a huge amount of siblings in his reincarnation (because I 100% stand my characterization of the sage as a giant dickbag)

* * *

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray):

So Asura is a little desperate. Hashi died similar to canon. He's been looking for Tobirama for years and he can't find him. Madara dies and Indra learns of Asura's problem. Of course he would help him ... Asura lost his younger brother. This is terrible. He can't imagine the pain he must be feeling. He lost his brothers many times. However, he could always connect with his sibilings after death.

Indra is the best brother! All his siblings agree. And Sage is the worst father.

* * *

Me:

The sage is also very angry that his children made up without some big blowout world ending monologue fight that he could interfere with and be wise about. Instead they got along and made up just because of one insignificant little soul. At least that soul is safely tied up and not going to be an issue....

* * *

####  [Miray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray):

Tobirama became assistant to Shinigami xD Hamura always liked Tobirama. Now Tobirama lead souls (who can't come to terms with the garbage) to the Pure Lands.

* * *

Raspberry:

OMG. I love this idea so much. Indra/Madara going on this grand quest to find his friend's dear brother and ends up finding love instead.  
I can just imagine it playing like some kind of game/quest where every step of the way he meets someone who knew tobirama who would tell him a bit about how Tobi was like as a person and him falling in love with him a little bit more each time. And finally at the end of the journey before he goes to see the shinkami he meets Izuna, who finally tells him the truth of how he died and was resurrected. And Madara is totally besotted. Que epic argument/fight with the shinkami to earn the chance to find his love again..

[Prompt thread ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/273180964)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another I really want to do someday


	32. Wounded Tobirama earlier (Miray and chrysanthemum1632)

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I reread Chapter 13 and now I have a terrible idea.  
 _He had held out for a few moments but mostly just because Madara didn’t actually care about him and hadn’t truly wanted Hashirama dead, Madara hadn’t actually looked at him the entire time instead looking past him until one of his blows shattered Tobirama’s blade and sent a shard slashing across his throat – nearly cutting the artery._  
What if Madara cut the artery? Tobirama is bleeding out and Madara finally notices him. How quickly Madara will go crazy when he discovers that he has killed his own center? What will he do if Hashirama continues sending peace proposals? How will he react when Touka tells him that Tobirama has been in love with him for years?

* * *

####  [chrysanthemum1632](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemum1632/pseuds/chrysanthemum1632):

Hm...  
Madara nearly fatally wounds him, centers, and calls the retreat to make sure the Senju can retreat and Tobirama can get prompt medical attention. Knowing that continuing this war is likely to drive The Giver of Ash insane (from his center's death or the shear stress of being his enemy) the Uchiha clan agrees to peace and the village is started much earlier. Tobirama has just had it proven to him how little Madara cares, and there's no way Madara is going to approach his center with the guilt of nearly killing him (particularly given what we know of his issues from this fic), so we get a bunch of angst and mutual pining as they build a village together and keep falling more in love the more they learn about and get to know each other.  
Not sure what breaks the stalemate and actually gets them together... maybe Kagami (or given ages maybe Kenshin) does some matchmaking once he realizes Tobirama likes Madara back?... or some Uchiha (accidentally or not) spills the beans to Touka about Madara being in love with Tobirama and she makes sure they get together?

Just imagine Madara finding out about suboptimalsibling!Hashirama while not being able to cuddle his Tobi or feeling that he would be at all welcome to stick his nose in...  
Reading all those village plans and realizing how amazing Tobirama is but knowing that he would never want a man who nearly killed him...  
Seeing him be adorable with kids and knowing that if he went over Tobirama would go all tense and closed off again...  
Just Madara misreading Tobirama being uncomfortable around him (because he's trying to hide his love and suffering) as dislike and wariness of Madara...

Or, depending on how much you hate Hashirama...  
Hashirama is the one who finds out that Madara loves Tobirama and goes "I can give you what you want!" and signs Tobirama into a marriage contract with Madara because it'll make his friend happy, he trusts Madara, and it's not like Tobirama will care much about getting married. Maybe his best friend and his brother will finally manage to get along! Madara only accepts because there's no way he's leaving Tobirama at Hashirama's mercy when he's willing to give his little brother away to the former enemy clan head who nearly killed him. And this is how Tobirama finds out about Madara's feelings for him, he asked to check because Hashirama must have been mistaken and Madara confirms because he isn't going to lie to his center no matter how ashamed he is.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/384485952)


	33. the cubs will CUT you (Miray and chrysanthemum1632)

####  [Miray:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray)

I want to read the fanfiction where Tobirama saves Uchiha Reia. Reia is completely infatuated with her savior. Madara is jealous. And Izuna turns gray prematurely from stress.  
Izuna: This is the Senju demon! Stop drawing hearts with his initials with kunai. You are 7 years old! You shouldn't even know what infatuation is!  
Butsuma and Tajima might still be alive. Madara cannot say anything. He fights Hashirama, but he's actually been observing his center for years.  
Madara repeatedly witnesses Hashirama's horrible behavior towards his center.

[prompt thread 1](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/387726180)

* * *

####  [chrysanthemum1632:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemum1632/pseuds/chrysanthemum1632)

The first (and only) time Tobirama got drunk he decided he didn't like feeling that out of control and retreated to the place he feels safest: his summons realm. The kids got subjected to an hour long mumbling rant about Madara, Madara's chakra, and Madara's hair.  
Now that they're free in the village they decide to get Tobi-nii his man (just as soon as they've thoroughly hazed him to make sure he really is good enough for their Tobi-nii). Cue all of the "setting two people up" cliches. Tobirama totally knows what they're doing and is so busy trying to convince them to stop that he misses that Madara is interested in him and delighted (though also very confused, he could have sworn Tobirama's kids hated him, but now they seem to be helping him with his wooing?).

This Tobirama has a much better sense of self worth and support network, not only does he have all the kids to cuddle and love him, Hashirama has always been well aware that he's not just Butsuma's weapon and does have strong feelings (even if he's been forced to hide them). And Tobirama is much less guarded around the kids, who aren't afraid to go snitching to Hashirama with problems they know Tobirama has been having even if he wouldn't be willing to bring it up himself.

And the kids are a really mixed bunch: shinobi from rival clans Tobirama should have killed when he defeated them on missions, noble kids with assassination contacts on them (frequently from family that then went on to inherit), street urchins and abused kids (Tobirama's a very good sensor) who disappeared from towns Tobirama was passing through...  
Konoha's active shinobi force gets much larger over night. (They've been raised by summons and a shinobi and the oldest ones are only a little younger than Tobirama.) And there might even be some political upheaval as all the "dead" heirs take back over (there's no way Tobirama would have lied to them about why he took them and who precisely hired him), all of them shinobi trained and with a bond to one of Konoha's founders.  
(I'm loving all of the politics in "paint your lips with carmine" and it's somehow infected this plot bunny.)

I do love all your suboptimalsibling!Hashirama but in this verse we can have a believable goodsibling!Hashirama without needing to hit him with a giant clueX4, which leads to a less annoying Hashirama over all. Because Hashirama never loses sight of Tobirama as a good person (hard to if you periodically see his soft side) and Tobirama never shuts his emotions away from Hashirama (just only is truly open with them where he feels safest) their sibling bond doesn't deteriorate, and in fact probably grows very strong. So when Tobirama tries to talk logic to Hashirama he actually listens, and eventually integrates into his worldview that you plan for the future but deal with the now. Tobirama ends up more assertive (having someone who will actually listen to him) and Hashirama ends up more of a shinobi.

  
In this world the dichotomy between their public images is a purposeful deception. Tobirama's terrible image (demon) makes everyone afraid of attacking his clan and pissing him off, Hashirama's (saint) makes the other clans trust him. And it lets them quash opposition within their own clan. They can argue things out in private and then decide on a middle path, then they can have the debate in public with a forgone conclusion. Instead of everyone who doesn't want that middle path being angry at both of them everyone who wants a harsher path backs up Tobirama and everyone who wants a softer path supports Hashirama. They've split their clan, but they control both sides, and it would be very hard for anyone to gather a support base against both of them or to argue about an issue they never bring up. It's necessary for Tobirama to have a terrible reputation because he needs everyone to not question that him making a kid disappear is him killing them, but they're shinobi, there's no reason not to leverage that reputation for other purposes, and as long as both of them know what's going on and they're cooperating behind closed doors... making Tobirama a scapegoat so the clan and Hashirama look good is a very useful thing for their purposes. It doesn't feel nearly as nasty in this verse because he actually wants that kind of reputation for his own reasons, and the public disliking him doesn't actually isolate him here, he still has all his kids and his brother(s).

Having been reminded of Reia by Carmine and especially influenced by Miray's comment thread on chapter 37...

If Tobirama saved Reia and took her in then Izuna figuring it out could be what convinces him peace and the village are possible. A large part of what's been holding him back is distrust and fear of the White Demon, finding out Tobirama is a secret softy to kids and has in fact saved and raised Uchiha would prove to him his clan could be safe even with the Senju at their backs. Izuna's not going to blow his cover and put all the kids he's collected in danger so he keeps his mouth shut (while dying of laughter inside whenever someone talks about Tobirama, because if only they knew!).

I imagine Izuna getting a clue there's something fishy going on happening like this:  
They're bantering during a battle when Tobirama mentions some mildly embarrassing thing he's learned about Izuna from Reia and assumes is fairly common knowledge (a massive sweet tooth, a fondness for kids adventure books he should have outgrown a long time ago, a random paranoia about frogs, etc). (Or maybe he uses it in a genjutsu.) This is in fact something Izuna has literally only ever told Reia. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone else but Reia was upset and being hard on herself and holding herself to impossible standards and he just wanted to show her that everyone has things about themself they're not happy about but that it's just human, so he shared something he usually wouldn't let anyone know. But now somehow Tobirama knows it? And there's no good reason, it's not even the kind of thing you'd learn if you took the time to interrogate someone before you killed them, it's just too random. Not to mention, when would he have had the time? Her body wasn't at the battle sight, he saw Tobirama leaving without a living prisoner, everyone knows you can't put living things into storage seals... There's something just not right. And so begins Izuna's investigation into the truth.

Oh!  
When Izuna was a little kid what he really wanted to be was a detective who solved crimes. But then he grew up and got trained to be a shinobi, who y'know, commit crimes. He's never admitted to anyone but Reia that it's still his dream job and that he reads cheesy detective stories, crime dramas, and murder mysteries.  
Investigating Tobirama is a guilty fantasy come true, and when the village is built and Tobirama comes up with the idea of an Uchiha run police force, Izuna actually gets his dream job.

(An Uchiha police force is actually a genius fit on multiple levels. The sharingan is great for both forensics (picking up details) and interrogation (reading micro expressions), without being too invasive to use on the potentially innocent (unlike the Yamanaka). And since the Uchiha don't have the same kind of protections from bloodline theft as the Hyuuga (flawed and prone to abuse as it is) having a large number of their active duty shinobi employed inside the village in peacetime is probably for the best.)

[prompt thread 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515072/comments/385365498)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I get such good bunnies!?


	34. Roses AU - Madara asks Hashirama for permission to court (kat1972)

####  [kat1972:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat1972/pseuds/kat1972)

The comments about sub-optimal brother Hashirama and his tendency to forget that Tobirama is a person have led me to wonder what would have happened if Madara was aware enough of Senju courting customs to actually ask Hashirama's permission?

Let's say that Madara's obsession over Tobirama's notes had led to his fellow clan members not only agreeing with the courtship but also that the village sounded feasible, however this would mean that the Senju would be allies and he'd need to confirm courtship with Tobirama's clanhead (there had been some *unfortunate* incidences in the past).

So Hashirama receives a parcel returning Tobirama's belongings (some elder has pointed out that this would be a good first demonstration of care) and containing a letter stating that Tobirama's notes have convinced the Uchiha to agree to peace talks in order to found their village, that Madara wants to court Tobirama and finishing with the statement that Madara would like Hashirama to see this not as losing but rather as gaining a brother (in-story this would be an attempt to avoid the NO that Madara knows would be his first response if someone wanted HIS brother to marry outclan, out-of-story this is so that sub-optimal sibling Hashirama has a reason to *want* to arrange the marriage)..

I just want to read the mess that sub-optimal sibling Hashirama would make of this. I'm inclined to think that he'd see no reason to have a proper courting period (Madara might change his mind!) when the marriage could be quickly agreed upon as part of the peace talks.

* * *

I'm afraid that while I was contemplating how many different ways this could diverge that I ended up writing a skeleton fic.

Hashirama hadn’t realized that he could no longer remember the last time he and Tobirama had conversed until after the Uchiha bird had dropped off a package containing ashes and the heat warped remains of Tobirama's head piece.  
The only paper Hashirama could find in his brother's room simply stated “I would rather die at the hands of the Uchiha then do what Father wants."  
When the rumors about the Uchiha's heir`s new spouse started circulating, Hashirama was too busy dealing with the aftereffect’s of his coup to pay attention.

[Touka had been leading the delegation to discuss a marriage alliance with the Uzumaki , when the news came and the talks broke down she decided to stay where she was.]

When he sensed Senju Tobirama crossing the border Madara barely paused to let his squad assemble before heading out, he would keep his clan safe in his father's absence.  
A Senju would not remove his clan symbol, kneel and offer his blade (and life) to a Uchiha, Tobirama refused to be a Senju any longer.  
Madara had never seen anyone more beautiful then Tobirama kneeling, unarmored, his hair free and face fully uncovered, looking at him with those lovely red eyes as if no one else existed.  
When Madara, after accepting his blade and sheathing it, took the vividly colored and decorated rope one of his squad mates produced, used chakra to bind Tobirama with it and swept him into his arms,  
Tobirama was too flustered (and aroused) to do more then bury his blushes in Madara's shoulder and hair as he was carried off.

[`Why were you carrying THAT around?` `Always be prepared!`]  
[`Does it count as an acceptable courting gift when the gift of a dangerous enemy IS the suitor?` `Madara-sama certainly seems to think so.`]

The news of his oldest son's marriage to the former Senju Tobirama was the last thing Tajima and Izuna expected to hear when they returned from their two-day mission.  
At first it was only his concern for his oldest son that enabled him to tolerate his new son-in-law and kept Izuna from anything irrevocable but it was impossible not to grow fond of someone who  
so loved their son and brother.  
After listening to the accounts of the Senju clan's problems, Tajima’s only regret in agreeing to his oldest son's plans to fake Senju Tobirama's death and conceal his new spouse in a veil of rumor, was being unable to tell Butsuma that the son he almost destroyed now called Tajima father.

[`Did you hear of Madara’s new spouse To'ra`s courting gift?]

Notes: the main differences for this verse would be:  
Their fathers did not conveniently die as soon as their sons were old enough to take over;  
Butsuma was successful in fully ruining his sons’ relationship with each other (and removing Tobirama's other support) but failed to understand that he had also removed all strong attachments to the Senju;  
and just for my comfort's sake, Tajima had not ordered the child hunts and when he heard that some clan members were boasting about ripping a child into shreds he ensured that such `brave` men were given the most dangerous missions. The last such man died on mission about two years later.

The reason for Tobirama's actions could be that Tajima had also ordered that enemy children encountered on mission were to be captured rather then killed from then on and Butsuma had ordered Tobirama to kill captured Senju children rather then attempt to ransom or rescue them. In that case as soon as Tajima was certain that Tobirama was loyal Tobirama would find himself in charge of the captured children (which would have grown to include such `enemies` as the child who was caught pickpocketing with chakra by our favorite crazy Uchiha)

[Prompt thread ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/276109330)


	35. Roses AU - shenanigans (CatLoaf)

####  [CatLoaf:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLoaf/pseuds/CatLoaf)

By the way, that last bit made me think of a cute little AU for this story:  
What if Madara's increased attention (and Hashirama's displeasure regarding this) got him to a point where Tobirama falls back into the habit of curling up at the border? Where a certain Uchiiha could maybe find him and HAND him a pretty knife instead of throwing it at him? Anyways, my brain cooked up a whole rom-com of shenanigans, in which Madara keeps sneaking weird gifts to Tobirama, who maybe is starting to doubt that Madara hates him, if only because Madara keeps blushing and smiling at him... Cue Tobirama on an increasingly frantic research binge because the messages he's getting are so WEIRD, like maybe after the knives and gloves he gets some flowers (they mean cheerfulness or sth/Madara just thinks they're pretty, LIKE TOBI!!!), maybe a wooden fan (why is Madara congratulating him on his marriage/the fan is engraved with tomoe, like the sharingan, because Center!!!) etc.  
At some point Izuna has had it and just asks Tobirama during a battle to please just marry and/or bed his brother because he can't take the pining anymore

[prompt thread ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/274154380)


	36. Roses AU - Tobirama initiative (Shiver_Mint)

####  [Shiver_Mint:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiver_Mint/pseuds/Shiver_Mint)

I'm gonna guess you mean the alternate universe where Tobi proposes rather than the knife thing. (Because you've already made Tobi give Madara a knife in this one.) But, see the beauty of it being an alternate universe spin-off is that Tobi could already have the self-confidence needed to propose. He could just be hanging onto that last thread of hope that Hashirama will see him as a brother again, but something happens (Hashi makes a bad decision or one too many lectures on not hurting the Uchihas or the elders or something) and Tobi either snaps, runs away, and proposes privately to Madara or has a concussion when he goes into one of the battles which causes him to propose publicly. Or something. Tobi wouldn't be as emotional, but still be jaded. Which could cause Madara to have to work harder at getting Tobi to open up.

[Prompt thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262908/comments/276219235)


	37. Roses AU - Makes it Uzu (WinterCrow)

####  [WinterCrow:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCrow/pseuds/WinterCrow)

Okay, so I was rereading this last night and ended up with one of those can't-sleep-make-fanfiction nights, so I thought I'd come back and share my muse.

What if Tobirama made it to Uzushio before Madara had the chance to catch him. The Uchiha think Tobirama was sent away because the Senju disapprove of Madara courting him, and they are . . . a bit upset. (Madara is sulking, the clan is Not Happy. This is so much worse than the knives. Also, how dare those Senju brutes deny an Uchiha their love?! Only Tobirama has the right to refuse Madara, the Senju Clan’s interference is just rude!)

Izuna facing off against a furious Touka, and the miscommunication that happens between them on the battlefield as she subtly tries to find out why Madara is so angry with Tobi. Everything Izuna says sounds like a taunt. Izuna doesn’t know if Touka is one of the Senju dead set against Madara’s courtship or if she’s just extremely protective. He hopes it’s the later, because _hot damn_. (Izuna isn’t the only one hoping. All Uchiha have a weakness for deadly!pretty, not just the main line. And it is generally agreed that the scary Senju woman fighting Izuna in Tobirama’s place is absolutely stunning in her ferocity.)

Imagine Touka listening to Hashirama and Madara even as she fights Izuna, desperate for anything to explain Madara’s sudden animosity. The building rage as Hashirama continually fails to even mention his younger brother. Madara is the one who brings Tobirama up, and Hashirama doesn’t even capitalize on that to figure out what happened, just brushing it aside and trying to get Madara to focus on him again.

Imagine this happening for weeks until Touka just _snaps_. She puts Izuna down hard enough to daze him and lunges at her Clan Head, screaming obscenities and insults across the battlefield. ( _What the fuck are you even doing Hashirama? You all but banished Tobi weeks ago and haven’t even had the courtesy to ask why the fuck Madara wants him dead! Do you even fucking care?!_ )

The Uchiha Clan (and most of the Senju Clan, honestly) are frozen in shock as Touka attacks Hashirama both physically and verbally. The Uchiha are appalled to learn that the Senju thought Madara was trying to kill Tobirama. Madara gains his bearings and proceeds to lose his shit in true Uchiha fashion.

That's as far as I got, but damn, I want to see Touka just lose whatever restraint is holding her back and tear into Hashirama like an angry mother bear (the phrase "you never deserved his loyalty!" definitely makes an appearance). Touka would definitely make an impression on the Uchiha clan, they want her (and Tobirama) in the clan asap. I want the Senju as a whole to realize that the way they treat Tobi is wrong and feel guilty. And I'm always up for Madara being aggressively affectionate (within the bounds that Tobi is comfortable with, of course) and kissing self-confidence into Tobirama, lol.

* * *

Back with more! This time from an Uzushio perspective! (This is how making fanfiction works for me, at night while I'm trying to sleep or in the shower while my mind wanders. When I try to write it in detail it just *flails arms helplessly*, so I mostly just write detailed ideas rather than detailed stories, lol.)

Meanwhile, in Uzushio, Mito (and many other Uzumaki) is falling in platonic love with Tobirama. He doesn’t quite realize it, but he shows so much more of himself when he’s in an intellectual debate, and there are plenty of people who can keep up with him in seal theory in Uzushio. They adore him. They have him teaching/babysitting their kids in their free time. Mito and her closest are dragging him out (when he’s comfortable with it) to dinner and drinks or tea and lunch.

Tobirama probably thinks they’re just excited for a new perspective on seals instead of realizing that he’s making genuine friends, the poor self-depreciating man. The denizens of Uzushio are kind and welcoming in a way the Senju have never been to him and he soaks it up like a sponge. Guiltily, he finds himself wishing he didn’t have to go back to the cold Senju compound. To a brother who never _sees_ him anymore and a clan that is scared of him more often than not.

Mito, though unaware of Tobirama’s guilty wish, is turning over ideas in her head, looking for a way to change the negotiations in such a way that Tobirama stays in Uzushio (there is an unpleasant twist in Tobirama’s chakara when he’s talking about his brother in a personal way rather than professional . . .).

She dismisses a marriage alliance out of hand. They had talked honeypot missions once, funny stories mostly, but there had been the same uncomfortable feeling in Tobirama’s charkra when talking about his own experiences that cousin Hayate had when he returned from his first (and only) honeypot mission. It had all been fine when they had all been practicing flirting and kissing in a safe environment. They often turned it into a game or a competition. But when he needed to actually use those skills, in seduction rather than (mostly) innocent games . . .

She didn’t know if Tobirama disliked sex entirely like her cousin or if he was more like her grand-aunt and needed an emotional attachment first, but either way a marriage alliance would be uncomfortable for him. (And if she noticed that he would sometimes reach out his chakra in a certain direction to center himself when overwhelmed, she didn’t mention it. They weren’t close enough for that yet.)

Mito has only known Tobirama for a few weeks, but if anything happened to him she would destroy anyone even remotely involved. With prejudice.

[Prompt thread ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/385898448)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ViperFang threw out the idea of making it too Uzu as well: I love this story I'm rereading it and got an idea if you're interested in it. I'll just lay it out just in case lol. Well, actually I got two ideas one is where Tobi gets bridenapped earlier before the glove part maybe word about him going to Uzu gets out and Madara is like "Nope" and kidnaps him from the compound or something. The other is if Tobi made it to Uzu and Madara gets pissed and starts asking around. Idk what would happen after that but it's an idea. (https://archiveofourown.org/comments/393951708)
> 
> I like the top idea too


	38. bloodbending (chimericColoratura and WinterCrow)

####  [chimericColoratura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura/pseuds/chimericColoratura):

(I was rereading chapter 3, and I had the thought about Madara’s possible reactions to being controlled via bloodbending. What if Madara _had_ been triggered by the restraints, and Tobirama got a look at some of the pain Madara has been walking with _then?_ Infuriated protective Tobirama! Because Madara has Centered, so even while freaking out he wouldn’t actually try and hurt Tobirama... but it would make the conversation about Marriage a little more difficult don’t mind me just musing your story is so awesome!!!!)

* * *

Me:

Huh, that's an interesting thought, good lord Tobirama would go on a rampage and just make peace by taking over just so he can get everyone in one room to interrogate about whether they hurt Madara, he is nothing if not efficient. What if Madara HADN'T Centered at that point? he would be so confused.

* * *

####  [chimericColoratura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura/pseuds/chimericColoratura):

Given the point in the fight at which Madara Centered, he’d have to have the freak out really early for it not to have happened yet... but even with Centering, all of this would be so confusing! Why would Tobirama care about his issues? His issues aren’t relevant to his desire for peace or peace between clans... or to his own clan, as long as he can lead them... (if he weren’t so strong that he casually outclasses his entire clan someone might have tried to take advantage of any weakness shown and he doesn’t dare show any because he doesn’t see how much stronger he is than them) because Madara didn’t think Tobirama loved him. Not then. He thought he’d have to court his affections, so Tobirama getting pissed off over his issues would not compute for him...

* * *

####  [WinterCrow:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCrow/pseuds/WinterCrow)

If Madara hadn't Centered by the time Tobirama used his bloodbending, he would have done so .2 seconds after when Tobirama immediately stopped doing so when he realized Madara was panicking and he looked up to see Tobi looking worried and angry and guilty (he never would have used that trick if he knew Madara would be triggered by it). Madara might even be out of it enough to tell Tobirama from the start that he wasn't looking for a spouse. Hopefully in a way that conveys that he very much wants Tobirama to marry him anyway.

[prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/385813338)

* * *

####  [chimericColoratura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura/pseuds/chimericColoratura):

(And in a version where Madara reacted poorly to the bloodbending, and Tobirama saw the cracks in his husband with more immediate clarity... if the Daimyo was actually involved in some of the things that have hurt Madara in an effort to weaken the more alien, terrifying clan of the two strongest in Fire... because Senju, for all their strength, have more similarity to the other clans than the Uchiha with their perfect, unfailing memory. So the Daimyo might have been trying to bring the Senju to greater power, since he might believe they are easier to work around... Welp. Tobirama is not going to be happy. And Madara is going to be both confused and happy to have someone who will still??? Touch?? Him?!? Who isn’t afraid of his chakra??? At all???)

[prompt 2](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/387172656)

* * *

Fills:

[Blossoms of blood bloom in your name by KeanBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673183)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning to poke at this - but my planning is sometimes a bit faulty so we shall see

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tame the Wild Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201274) by [To-Antigone (SnowedIn14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowedIn14/pseuds/To-Antigone)
  * [The Fox's Leopard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189421) by [SilasSolarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius)




End file.
